Usuario discusión:Benfutbol10/Archivo 6
gracias ya lo deje haz clic Bensupremo10 (discusión) 20:19 15 ago 2010 (UTC) RE=Primus Ah ok es que me confundi con la pronunciación xD Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 11:48 16 ago 2010 (UTC) Giovi Me puedes enseñar a hacer plantillas porque las nececito en la otra wiki y no las se hacer.Gracias Archivo:Grosoemanuel Firma.png 17:46 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Horario de la serie Hola benfutbol me gustaria que tambien dijeses el horario de cartoon network para el estreno de cada capitulo es que acabo de regresar de costa rica y alla no tenia cable EcoEcho (discusión) 02:19 18 ago 2010 (UTC) soy Yelad porque me baneaste,estaba haciendo esos comentarios en noticias de la wiki porque probaba la plantilla del alien y no salie el gif t no era mi intencion hacer demasiados comentarios,por favor desbloqueame. PD:soy Yelad soy Yelad porque me baneaste,estaba haciendo esos comentarios en noticias de la wiki porque probaba la plantilla del alien y no salie el gif t no era mi intencion hacer demasiados comentarios,por favor desbloqueame. PD:soy Yelad83.45.80.233 16:26 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Autoconfimo ¿Giovi yo soy un usuario autocomfirmado?. y dime solamente Goku Goku783 (discusión) 16:52 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye Quiero editar la pagina de Ultimate Mono Araña y no puedo.Por eso ya deberia ser admin no tardar tanto ¬¬ Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 02:01 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Logros - Vandalismo Le pedi a Cizagna que saquelos Logros para esta Wiki me repondio ponto los sacaran lo hice por el vandalismo u-u Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 21:22 20 ago 2010 (UTC) U-u antes los querías sacar, bueh como sea, le pido que no los saque Goop (Mensajes) (Logros) 21:36 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Cómo lo haces? Hola soy Girageorge oie una pregunta:¿Cómo haces que tu link de usuario sea verde? -- 21:52 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Logros Usuario:Goop9 me dejo este mensaje se les pide que cuando hagan una solicitud estén 100% seguros que lo que piden es lo que quieren y que la comunidad este de acuerdo para evitar dichos problemas. Ahora necesito confirmación de parte de los administradores no solo de Goop9 que desean revestirlo y requiero un enlace a la discusión lo mas pronto posible, ya que ayer hice la solicitud para que remuevan los logros en vuestro wiki y solo falta que me confirme un staff y no les puedo prometer nada. Así que provean me con la información solicitada lo mas pronto posible en mi discusión en w:c:es:user talk:Cizagna#Logros --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:43, 21 agosto 2010 (UTC) no me dejan efitar mi pagina en el wikiconcursolink=user:Yelad link=User_talk:Yelad link=Special:Contributions/Yelad 16:07 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Yelad se va de la wiki Hola Giovi.Yelad se va a ir de la wiki,alguna razon?Puede Ser...Dice que lo estan baneando injustamente y yo no quiero,bah,nadie quiere que el se vaya no?Espero que hagas algo para que no se vaya...Chau--'Locki10-Ben10UA (Discusión) (Contribuciones)' 23:01 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye Oye Giovi si te firme solamente que mi firma es XF9 pero no esta en azul por que no se como se pone pero si te firme Te lo juro mira es esta mi firma XF9 00:14 22 ago 2010 (UTC) XF9 00:14 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Estoy no redactado Asi es,estoy no redactado en la parte de concursantes...(Del wikiconcurso 4)--'Locki10-Ben10UA (Discusión) (Contribuciones)' 00:28 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Hey.Ahora estoy redactado pero no puedo poner el link de las imagenes que categorize...Que pasa? PD:Si firmo los mensajes--'Locki10-Ben10UA (Discusión) (Contribuciones)' 01:30 22 ago 2010 (UTC) Ey por que cada vez que subo una imagen de Paint se me borraGoku783 (discusión) 16:56 22 ago 2010 (UTC) wikiconcurso oye firme en el wikiconcurso y no han creadomi lista para poner mi linkGoku783 (discusión) 03:02 23 ago 2010 (UTC) Oliver30 El administrador Oliver30 tiene imágenes que no tienen nada que ver con Ben 10 en su userpage. Según la regla escrita por tí, eso no se puede hacer. Te agradecería que le avisaras. Homeboy18 (discusión) 03:51 23 ago 2010 (UTC) plantilla nombreusurio mira no se podra ver para no registrados voy aserle un camvio -- Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 04:26 24 ago 2010 (UTC) :Hise el cambio pero aora sale un espasio entre el nombre si quires reviete los cambios -- Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 04:48 24 ago 2010 (UTC) a y cuando comienSA EL WIKI CONCURSO pregunta Queria preguntarte que pasa con el que tiene mas logros te lo agradeseria Z (discusión) 05:27 24 ago 2010 (UTC) piel hechale un vistaso a mi | monaco te doy la una antugua version por que estoy ponido otras cosas .coregi los bordes aora todo es redondedo: Los widget la parte de ariba de la pagina,la caja de busqueda ponselo ala wiki Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 03:46 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Wikiconcurso 4 Oye Giovi me haces mi lista en el wikiconcurso 4 en donde pongo los link de las imagenes que categorizo Goku783 (discusión) 19:04 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Wikiconcurso 4 ¿Cuando comienza el Wikiconcurso 4? Goop (Hablame) (Asañas) 17:31 26 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:Me hice una firma nueva ¿Te gusta? xD ¿Crees? ¿Crees qué hay qué devolverle el Puesto a Lodes por su comportamiento? Respondeme rapido por favor Goop (Hablame) (Asañas) 19:57 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias GraciasStarstruck457 (discusión) 20:09 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Giovi, donde no hay sol oscuro, hay oscuridad alumbrada, resuelve el acertijo y veras que pasa 14:23 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Hola Benfutbol se me oculto el Sitenotice sin querer pero sabes como volver a mostrar? Gracias Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 14:41 27 ago 2010 (UTC) De Eddy: la pagina es Nombres de Usuarios Hechos por Paint, pero segun el no son para firmas, Eddykapo (discusión) 20:19 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Marduke Hola amigo! Oye queria preguntarte algo... en tu blog llamado "Lodestar225 y su comportamiento" dijistes que si Lodes se quedaba Marduke se hiba PORQUE!!!!!???? 'Por favor respondeme.... Saludos!!! Nanomech25 (discusión) 23:12 27 ago 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Lo Siento Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo como era. --Eddykapo (discusión) 23:48 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Ediciones Giovi antes tenía 4.307 Ediciones y ahora tengo 4.251 por cierto voy a ganar el Wikiconcurso xD Goop (Hablame) (Asañas) 12:52 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Error En el Wikiconcurso pusiste para escribir la Categoría Aliens del Omnitrix/Ultimatrix pero en realidad es Aliens del Ultimatrix porque esa categoría no existe Goop (Hablame) (Asañas) 13:00 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Nombreusario ya la aregle aora si funciona conmo se deve y puede dar mensages a los anonimos Habla conmigo' ]]}} link=Especial:Contribuciones/Jultrun121 22:08 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Como se utiliza Imageshack? Hola, cuando entro en imageshack no se que hacer (lo unico que se es que ben 10 wiki no es un hosting), que hago? [[Usuario:Starstruck457|'Starstruck457' ]][[Usuario_Discusión:Starstruck457|'Enviame un mensaje' ]][[Especial:Contribuciones/Starstruck457|'Mis Contribuciones' ]] 02:02 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Juez Hola, Giovi, es la primera vez que seré juez, ya puse mi nombre en Wiki Concurso 4.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 06:17 29 ago 2010 (UTC) :Giovi, me la ganaste todos el concurso 4, no pude hacer nada como juez.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:43 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Wikiconcurso Ponme puntos puse muchas imagenes y tambien las ordene Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 16:35 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Sere admin Temporalmente o para siempre? Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 00:19 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Una cosa mas amigo podrías hacer que me firma se divida en secciones mas pequeñas?(que solo aparezca Marduke pero al poner tu mouse en el link aparece todos asi como tu firma)Gracias Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 00:38 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Si pero lo he intentado muchas veces y no me sale Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 00:40 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Me BANEARON en el CHAT!!!!! Hola, bueno, escribo este mensaje por el motivo de que por alguna razón fui BANEADO del Chat de la wiki. No entiendo por que :s ¿Podrias hacer algo al respecto? gracias! MRGON (discusión) 01:08 31 ago 2010 (UTC) BUENISIMO EL LOGO ES MAS MEJOR QUE TODOS ve al chat ahora 8:34 de Argentina Santo (discusión) 23:35 3 sep 2010 (UTC) BUENISIMO EL LOGO GRACIAS YA ME ABURRIA CON EL OTRO XDeversote (discusión) 01:40 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Banderitas Oye algunos Usarios son de distintos Paises pero para diferenciarlos en su pagina de usuario hice esto....talvez sean insignificantes,pero ojala te gusten y si no no nomas. Tipos de Banderitas http://a.imageshack.us/img819/3876/usuariochileno.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img441/8548/uperuano.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img541/4555/uuruaguayo.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img840/8632/umexico.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img210/9957/uespaa.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img838/4377/ucostarica.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img834/8543/ucolombia.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img26/4336/uargent.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img820/9126/uparaguay.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img529/2002/upanama.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img831/294/ubolivia.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img46/7605/uguatemala.gif http://a.imageshack.us/img685/8669/uvenez.gif --link=:Usuario:BenTenny10AF 20:46 5 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Hola, bueno hablando lo del logo. ¿te refieres a que solo la palabra Wiki esta arriba o todo lo que diga "BEN 10 WIKI" o que???? si detallas un poco mas o hacer alguna referencia con algún boceto. No tengo ningún problama, lo haré encantado. MRGON (discusión) 01:01 1 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿osea, asi? Bueno, aqui esta algo como lo que me dijiste, ¿seria esto nomas? MRGON (discusión) 00:03 2 sep 2010 (UTC) thumb Logo Mejor pon el mio dice Ben 10 Wikia en vez de Wiki, ya se que es Puro Paint pero aceptalo thumb Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 15:42 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Ah, ok es que antes le dijiste a MRGON que lo querías como "Wikia" Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 16:07 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Yo entendi que lo querías para el Logo, pero ahora te entiendo que lo querías para el Entertainment Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 16:13 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Por poner las imágenes es que antes Nano con su Mundial lo hacía viste y, nadie se las borraba Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 22:17 2 sep 2010 (UTC) chat YA SABES QUE ES URGENTE Santo (discusión) 23:30 2 sep 2010 (UTC) este mensaje es del 2/09/10 a las 8:30 de Argentina estabien te queria preguntar si podia volver a ser administrador y tambien te quiero hablar de otras cosas Santo (discusión) 00:15 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Ediciones He estado buscando el total de mis ediciones pero no lo encuentro Donde puedo hacerlo? Laos 14 (discusión) 02:29 4 sep 2010 (UTC)NachoLaos 14 (discusión) 02:29 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Preguntale Creo que deberías preguntarle a Bola si es usuario llamado Oficial-Music-Wikia es de Wikia o solo una cuenta títere. -- Archivo:Cannonbolt Ultimate Rodando2.gif 16:07 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Votación Hola Giovi, estoy haciendo una votación, ¿quieres votar? y por favor enséñame a crear plantillas es que quiero crear algunas en otras wikis y no sé cómo hacerlas Cerebrón (discusión) 19:52 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Burócrata Hola ¿Me podés hacer Burócrata? Sin reemplazar a Bentenny10 Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 22:30 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Si queres hacemos una votación para que lo decida la Comunidad Goopis9 (Hablame) (Contribuciones) 23:09 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye yo tambien quiero ser burocrata Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 00:04 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Holaz Hola,podes hacerme un favor?Quiero q elimines la imágen N.E.w.jpg ya q s una dúplik d N.E.w.JPG NO BORRES A N.E.w.JPG! La diferencia es el JPG en mayúscula pero déjalo por favor. Grax Infinitro (discusión) 02:21 5 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias por desbloquearme se me olvido que era mi cumpleaños!ya tengo once años! yujulink=user:Yelad link=User_talk:Yelad link=Special:Contributions/Yelad 17:37 5 sep 2010 (UTC)